facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperium War
The Imperium War, also known as the New Sith-Confederate Jedi War, was a conflict that began in 600 NE that resulted from the violent disbandment of the Stonewall Federation government. The initial attack was initiated by Grand Master Ryalk Fader's hit team taking out five of the seven Dark Council members. The war was concluded in 610 NE, leaving multiple planets in the Stonewall System ransacked and nearly 75% of the Confederate Jedi dead. The "Spark" With the execution of the Novus Initiative in 600 NE, the Confederate Jedi Order went into an uproar resulting in Ryalk Fader, Grand Master of the Order, launching an attack on Darth Novus and his Dark Council. Five of the seven high ranking Sith Lords on the Dark Council were killed in the attack. This resulted in the New Sith Order at the head of the new Stonewall Imperium, which essentiatlly took place of the Stonewall Federation, declaring war on the Confederate Jedi as a whole. Twenty of the fifty planets in the Stonewall System the Stonewall Federation had once included declared that they were still apart of the Federation, despite the fact the Congress and Chancellor's officer had been killed en masse. Siding with the Confederate Jedi, the Federation Remnants, as they called themselves, began a long war against the Imperium. The First Two Years The first two years of the war seemed to be largely in favor of the Federation because of the vast amount of ships and weapons in the hands of the Federation Remnants. The Imperium had fewer weapons and ships, causing them to be short stroked in the first two years. The Battle of Ramseur The battle above and on the planet Ramseur was one of the fiercest in the first two years of the war. In a surprise move early in 600 NE, the Imperium moved on Ramseur because of its strategic location in the Stonewall System. Darth Novus believed it would be an excellent point to launch attacks on the other Federation Remnants planets. A fleet of nearly one thousand Karager-class star destroyers and aged Venator II-class destroyers attacked the local fleet of two hundred ships stationed there. Heavily outnumbered, the ranking captain of the smaller fleet jumped out of the planetary well to await for reinforcements from the Federation Remnants. Within hours, a much larger fleet arrived to reinforce the Ramseur fleet. A fierce battle over the planet ensued, leaving thousands dead and decimating the Imperium fleet. The fleet fled, however at least three hundred troops with ten Sith Lords had landed on the planet, leading to a long, hard ground battle. By early 601 NE, the Imperium troops had been defeated, however the Sith Lords were unaccounted for. The Battle of Ramseur was one of the earliest battles in the war, giving the Federation Remnants a significant victory, leading even more planets to rally with the informal government. 603 NE to 609 NE Despite the large succes the Remnants had in the first two years of the war, the Imperium had been developing and refitting a large, secret fleet in its corner of the Stonewall System. In 602 NE the Remnants had pushed the Imperium back to the core of the Stonewall System (Stonewall, Lee, Hill, and Davis) and other planets nearby. The Imperium managed to hold on to those few planets up to 603 NE, when it unleashed its bigger, newer, and more powerful fleet. Within a year, their positions were reversed. The Remnant was pushed back to the Semmes trade way, which was a dividing trading route through the center of the system. Fierce fighting took place on both sides of the Semmes Trade Way, leaving multiple planets devastated, including Bragg and Semmes itself. The Final Year With the opening of 610 NE, the Remnants had been pushed back and only held onto Cleburne, Aduro, Wirz, and Quantrill. The fiercest fighting during the final year took place over Wirz, which left much of the planet devastated, though not permanently. By April of that year, only two planets were still held in the Remnants grasp: Cleburne and the Jedi Planet, Aduro. Launching a fierce offensive, the Imperium smashed through Cleburne's defenses and captured the capital in two days. During these two days, the acting government of the Remnants were executed, including the Provisional President. Two days later, the Imperium Fleet arrived over the Jedi Planet Aduro, and razed the planet from orbit. The Confederate Jedi's Temple was damaged to the point that it was nearly unrecognizable, leaving only ruins behind. Aftermath With many of the rebellious military commanders and tacticians executed at the end of the Imperium War, the rebellious spirit died down quickly. Any anti-Imperium sentiment that arouse was quickly stamped out by excessive force. The only group of people that continued to oppose the Imperium was the fifty or so Confederate Jedi that worked to sabotage mutiple elements of the Imperium's government. However, by 1,000 NE, only a dozen or more remained in the Imperium. Because of their small numbers, many did not advertise their Jedi heritage or training. By this time, death warrants were out on all Jedi in the Imperium. Category:Stonewall Federation